


Just a walk

by Beatjumper



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatjumper/pseuds/Beatjumper
Summary: After many Years of peace in Anima City Shirou struggles with the thought of leaving the City and goes for a walk to made up his mind.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Just a walk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back ^_^ this time it is a quite different Story not related to my other works to this fandom. The series have so much potential to after content that I don't know what to write first. Even if it's a bit one-sided I hope you can enjoy it.

It was a nice day. Since years, he hadn't too much to do anymore. Not like he wasn't need at all but it became quiet in the city. He walked along the street as he got glimpse of a poster for the election for the new Mayor. Natalia step back two years ago leaving the Mayors seat for someone new. She had told him that she had done what she could for the city and needed to live her last years for herself so that she would have no regrets in the end.

" They look friendly." a voice beside him got his etention.

" Well yeah they do but it's strange to see a human face there." he replied.

"Not too strange, it's mixed after all." a chuckle from the side.

He sighed and begun to walk again. "Where do you go ? " The Voice asked.

"Just doing a walk, thru the city."

" You sound like an old man. " she teased.

" And you, like a brat." he growled back. 

Around him were a lot of people not just Beastman but humans too. They hadn't peace yet but after the City opened for humans they got along better. After a few years and a lot of work some humans decided to expand Anima city and made a rule that in the new areas Beastman and Humans could live side by side. They had expanded the policeforces and made some rules like it was an own country and then worked on living together. He didn't like the Idea at first for obvious reasons, but he had to accept it and it helped that she was by his side the whole time.

The people seemed to be happy and there wasn't a slum any more everyone had a proper home and a job. When they didn't they got help from the Social Workers from the Co-Op. He had stop to work and live there, after they made it a real workplace for social workers. He moved with her in an apartment and continued to be a supervisor and educator for the police. She helped him with that for a long time. But he realized that he wasn't needed there anymore, and so he had quit a few years ago.

He passed a park and watched some kids playing basketball. It was kind of a mess in his opinion, but he could swear that she was smiling. She made it true after all she helped him and her friend. Both of them became a symbol of peace between the races and even got their place in the history books of students. She established not only a basketball league but a whole sports company.

They were able to play even in the other leagues together with humans and could expired so many different kinds of hobbies. She also helped open some youth clubs and other places where all residents could spend they're time.

“ Did you do this because you were bored when you first came here? “ he asked her.

She shrugged “ Who knows.” She smiled at him looking in his face with her big hazelnut colored Eyes. “ Do you think being with you was boring ?”

“ Maybe not “ he sighed while smiling. As he walked further through the park he could smell happiness everywhere.

“ But now it is, isn't it ?” he asked as he looked to her. How much she had grown in that time she was just one head shorter than him. Her hair had grown out and would reach her shoulders if she hadn't done it into a dutt.

“ Well a little, but that means that it is peaceful here now. Don't that make you happy ?” she asked back.

“It does” he replied getting his focus back on his surroundings. He noticed the big Tower that was build a few years after the incident on the place where the stadium was before. It was they're favorite place in the city. They often just sat there and watched over the city when it was at night, nobody else could see or bother them there. 

“ Do you want to go up there ? “ 

“ Yea would you mind ? “

“ No not at all. But I'm not into flying today and the people would also watch us. So it seems as you need to take the elevator. “

“ I don't like that thing. It's cramped in there, and we wouldn't make it to the top either.” he pointed out.

“ Yea but I'm too old to bring you all the way there.” She teased.

“ Too old huh ? “ he laughed.

In the end he walked in the elevator, to his relief there weren't to many people there today. But the last part was for him to climb up by himself. She waited on the top in her Beastform. A strange picture no matter how often he had seen it. The Tanuki with wings was every time something that reminded him that she wasn't born this way.

“ You meant to lazy to take me with you.” he argued.

“You made it anyways.” she smiled at him with her teasing grin.

They sat next to each other and watched the sun going down while the lights of the city starts to shine.

“ Do you want to leave ? “ she asked with a low voice.

“ I don't know. Here is nothing left to do for me.” 

“ Will you come back ? “

“ Sometimes to check if it remains like this even if I'm gone.”

“Well maybe that isn't too bad. There are ones who need your help more in the world and there could be more places like this don't you think ?”

“ And I should found them ?” he rose a Eyebrow.

“ You could. “ She answerd plainly.

“ Politics aren't my thing that's why Natalia was made the mayor in the first place.”

“Then find someone worthy for this job.”

“ Just to do this all again ? “

“ Yea so that someday there isn't a single country where there is no place like that.”

“ That's tough.”

“ Not as tough as trying to protect everyone on your own.”

“Well I think about it when I left. It's an idea of what I could do. Thanks.”

“ You should make more friends. The lonely wolf is kind of a sad story don't you think?” she pointed out.

“ I have you that's enough.” he laughed.

But her face turned sad. “ That's not good and you know it. Isn't this the real reason why you leave?”

“ No it isn't. I love this City and what we made out of it. But they don't need me here anymore. Nothing holds me here anymore.” 

“ Because theyre all gone ? “ 

It was true the most of the people he had known were gone. The faces became unfamiliar too him as everything around him had changed. He expired this often before, but this time was harder than anytime before.

“I just spent too much time with them.” He said sad.

“But you remember them and you will go on I know that.” she stood up.

She stood right before him as the last sun rays lighten the sky in a mix of turquoise, yellow and pink. It blinded him, and he remembered how she had done it the first time when they had come there.

How she had smiled at him as she had founded her first sports team. How she scolded him for not care enough for himself. How much she had cried when Kuro died, and they had to bury him. How she woke him up every morning, like an alarm clock so that they would eat together. How she played with the Kids in the park like as if they were hers. How she had puke after drinking for the first time, and he needed to hold her hair back for her. How she teased him by any chance she got and how she reacted when he had teased her. How happy she seemed as he asked her to move together. How they snuggle together some times and how much he had enjoyed her company.

“ It's good that you remember. That you don't forget and that it is dear to you. But you can't just live in the past. You need to go on. Finding a new stubborn and naive Brat to watch over. I'm sure that there is someone like that just waiting for you to find them.”

“But they wouldn't be you .” he said his voice trembled.

“Yea, but they would be by your side like I was.” she replied gently smiling at him.

“ I ... I try but don't get disappointed if it doesn't work.” he said.

“ Well it is a beginning I guess. I need to go now.” She said.

He closed his eyes, unable to look at her. He remembered sat he sat next to her when it happened. Holding her tired old hand as she smiled to him. He had watched away and blocked out all the surrounding sounds. So that he couldn't hear her heavy breathing and the sounds of the surrounding machines. But she had said something, and he had missed it and the next thing he heard was the long peeep from the monitor.

“ I'm sorry ... I miss you ... I don't .... I don't want you to go. But I should have listened to you at this Moment I should have look at you at this moment. Please I ...”

He opens his eyes, but she was gone like the sun that just have left the colors left. But they were also already fading away. He cried tears running down his cheeks and it cost him all his straight to not scream from the bottom of his lungs.

A Week had passed since then, and he didn't want to accept it. He Heard her voice everywhere saw her face her figure at every place. Had so much talked like today with her, but he had known that this wouldn't bring her back to his side.

“ It hurts so much ... I don't want this anymore. I can't endure this anymore.” He cried out. For a long time he was just sitting there, and then he realized that the morning was beginning to rise.

He had chosen this day for leaving. As he stood on the airport waiting for his plane. He watched the other passengers as they're saying goodbye to each other. Then he heard his plane called out and walked to the gate as he could hear a young girl behind him call.

“Goodbye! Don't forget me! Then we will definitely see each other again so no one has a need to be sad or to cry!”

He stoped and hastly turned around but he couldn't see anyone. After a while he smiled turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making a part 2 but I'm not sure you can write if you would like more of this story.


End file.
